


Goodbye Kiss... Until the Next Time

by NaughtyAnne



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyAnne/pseuds/NaughtyAnne
Summary: This is when I read again your request and start getting caught with doubts that maybe the just-completed gift isn't what you were hoping to get, so I've decided to make a second fanart that hopefully is closer to your request. :PEven if both them fear that Zenigata won't survive, it goes without saying that he will make it, regardless of how severe his injury is. ;)





	Goodbye Kiss... Until the Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).



> This is when I read again your request and start getting caught with doubts that maybe the just-completed gift isn't what you were hoping to get, so I've decided to make a second fanart that hopefully is closer to your request. :P
> 
> Even if both them fear that Zenigata won't survive, it goes without saying that he will make it, regardless of how severe his injury is. ;)

  
  



End file.
